First deserve and then desire
by GilmoreGossip
Summary: Trop tard crie l'oiseau quand il est pris... Rating M pour la vulgarité d'un des personnages.
1. Even a worm will turn

**First deserve and then desire **

_Devenant totalement obsédée par la série Game Of Thrones et plus précisément par le couple SanSan qui je l'espère un jour se concrétisera, George R.R. Martin entend mes prières, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle direction prendra cette histoire mais j'espère qu'elle aboutira à quelque chose de plaisant. Je précise que l'histoire est AU mais je tenterai au mieux de conserver les caractères de nos deux protagonistes._

_Voici le premier chapitre qui peut être considéré comme un prologue vu sa courte longueur. Bonne lecture._

**1. Even a worm will turn **

Elle était là, assise seule devant un cappuccino dont la mousse était retombée, elle avait perdu le fil du temps, égarée profondément dans ses pensées. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là? Elle se rappelait encore le jour de son arrivée à New-York, c'était il y a trois ans, elle débarquait fraichement d'une université prestigieuse, des rêves plein la tête. Oui, juste des rêves qui auraient pu se concrétiser si elle avait été moins naïve, moins confiante, tout simplement plus réfléchie.

Au début, à son arrivée, ça n'avait pas été facile de trouver un emploi. Les entretiens d'embauches se succédaient sans grand succès, on lui répétait constamment la même chose. Elle ne devait pas se décourager. Ils étaient soit disant très impressionnés par son excellent cursus universitaire mais ils trouvaient qu'elle était trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée. « Mademoiselle, retentez votre chance dans un an ou deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès».

Elle avait décidé de mettre à bon escient ses expériences, elle ne se laisserait pas décourager. Après quelques semaines de patience, elle avait presque épuisé la totalité de ses petites économies, de nombreux anniversaires et Noël, la chance vint. La patience et l'acharnement avaient enfin payé. En définitive, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, pauvre petite fille stupide.

Elle avait réussi à obtenir un entretien chez «Baratheon Compagny», une des plus grandes agences de publicités de la ville. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer le grand patron qui était évidemment parti en déplacement pour Paris, à la place, elle rencontra son second, son fils, Joffrey Baratheon.

Le rendez-vous c'était passé sans encombre, elle avait répondu à toutes les questions avec assurance et enthousiasme. Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui souriait, il avait l'air très intéressé, fâcheusement ce ne fut pas ses capacités en marketing ou publicité qui l'intéressait mais rien ne transparaissait. Après mille mercis hurlés dans le bureau, l'affaire était conclue. Elle commencerait le lundi à 9h tapante.

Tout était parfait, elle était devenue l'assistante personnel de Monsieur Baratheon Junior, ce n'était certes pas l'emploi tant attendu mais on lui promit qu'avec de l'assiduité, elle pourrait monter les échelons.

Son employeur était des plus charmants. Après quelques mois, il l'invita à boire un café et par la suite diner, dans un des restaurants les plus chers où réserver une table un samedi soir est presque impossible. Sauf quand on a un nom, un simple nom.

Elle avait été tellement flattée au début. Il avait tout pour lui, il était beau, jeune, riche et tellement charmant. Il avait toujours un mot gentil pour elle ou un geste doux. Malheureusement, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

C'était il y a moins d'un an. Il avait enfin montré sa véritable personnalité. Un être totalement abject, rongé par le pouvoir et la pervertisse. Le doux rêve, c'était transformé en cauchemar. Elle en avait tellement souffert, des cicatrices encore marquées sur sa douce peau qui le lui rappelait perpétuellement.

Une fois, elle avait tenté de partir, s'enfuir loin mais sans grand succès. Elle en avait tellement peur. Elle aurait pu retourner chez elle à la campagne, retrouver ses parents mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué. Comment pouvait-elle être la seule Stark à faiblir?

Son grand frère Rob était député, marié et un enfant était prévu pour le printemps. Jon défendait son pays depuis deux ans et Arya l'avait rejoint l'année dernière au grand damne de leur mère. Quant à ses petits frères, Bran était parti à Boston pour une prestigieuse université et Rickon terminait doucement le lycée avec moult félicitations. Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur annoncer qu'elle s'était laissée avoir, qu'elle avait perdu toute dignité, qu'elle n'était plus qu'un petit corps vide. Voilà ce qu'était devenue Sansa Stark.

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester.

La cloche du café sonna avertissant l'entrée d'un nouveau client, un grand homme brun, au regard noir. La moitié de son visage était strié par de grossières cicatrices qui lui donnaient un air terrible.

Il s'assit au fond, méprisant les quelques clients qui se retournaient à son passage, un homme comme ça ne passait pas inaperçu même dans la grosse pomme. Il demanda ou plutôt aboya à la serveuse de lui apporter une bière. Celle-ci évita son regard ayant sans doute peur de se faire transformer en statue de glace et s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible.

Il bu d'une traite la moitié de son verre et soupira, un soupir tellement lourd qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il portait toutes les misères de la terre sur ses larges épaules. Il en avait assez. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve depuis ces cinq dernières années.

Quand il était sorti de l'école, il y a plus de vingt ans, il avait enchainé les petits boulots minables pour maintenir le cap. Sa figure abimée ne lui attirait pas toujours la confiance de ses patrons mais sa force et sa hargne compensait la laideur de son visage.

Un jour, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années le remarqua sur le port où il travaillait. Il avait été impressionné de voir le jeune homme porter à bout de bras de petits containers de cent kilos comme si ils n'en faisaient qu'une dizaine. Le vieil homme décida de lui faire une offre, une offre qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

Voilà comment Sandor Clegane devint «garde du corps», une bien belle appellation pour un travail qui l'était beaucoup moins. Mais un peu d'entrainement, une arme, son premier cadavre et le tour était joué. On aurait dit qu'il était destiné à ça, oui, il se sentait «vivant» en appuyant sur une gâchette.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus. Cinq putain d'années qu'il avait accepté de servir sa «majesté» Joffrey Baratheon. Une vraie teigne. C'était véritablement un travail de merde mais qui payait bien, c'était le principal non pas qu'il ait de grands frais. Payer son loyer, le câble et deux packs de bière la semaine.

Le premier jour qu'il a vu son patron, il a directement pensé qu'il était un de ces petits gosses de riches pour qui tout est dû avec une maman aimante collée au cul et qui dit «Amen» à tout. Une grosse merde en soit.

Il n'eut pas totalement tort. Son patron était la plus grosse merde qui lui ait été donné de voir mais il n'était pas qu'une petite frappe gueulant sans cesse pour un oui ou un non. Non, il était une véritable saloperie bonne à éradiquer. Si seulement, il pouvait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre…

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester.


	2. The singing bird

**2. The ****singing bird ****is not known ****if understood**

Sa jolie montre en or, d'une marque bien connue, lui indiquait qu'il était passé dix neuf heures. L'heure de s'en aller où elle serait de nouveau en retard. Elle se devait de retourner dans son beau quartier qu'était l'Upper East Side, dans son bel appartement au dernier étage qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Le portier lui sourirait comme toujours en lui ouvrant la porte, il la saluerait chaleureusement en lui souhaitant une excellente soirée. Comme une dame bien élevée, elle lui rendrait son sourire, un sourire certes forcé mais qui paraitrait d'un tel naturel. C'était comme un automatisme.

En effet, Sansa s'entrainait souvent à sourire devant son grand miroir même quand ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes et que son visage n'était plus qu'un monstrueux gâchis... Elle se devait d'être une jeune femme heureuse et épanouie, et cela en toute circonstance même quand au fond d'elle, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, hurler au monde entier sa détresse.

Passer le portier était une tâche aisée tout comme prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage mais une fois arrivée devant la porte recouverte de fioritures qui portait le numéro 39b, le courage s'en allait, toujours. C'était le seuil de l'enfer ni plus ni moins. Le diable y était abrité. Ce n'était pas un diable caricaturé avec une grande fourche qui l'attendrait là, non, c'était plutôt un démon d'une autre espèce déguisé en bel ange.

Son «extraordinaire» fiancé serait comme d'habitude allongé sur leur canapé de couleur crème, un verre de bordeaux à la main. Il lui lancerait un regard suffisant et méprisant lui ordonnant de lui donner une explication claire et précise sur ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre autant de temps.

La jeune femme pourrait bien lui répondre qu'il y avait des bouchons sur la route, une longue file à la parfumerie, qu'elle s'était casé un des talons de ses escarpins, … Elle pourrait bien dire n'importe quoi, il ne la croirait de toute manière pas. Non, pour Joffrey Baratheon, son insolente fiancée l'aurait tout simplement fait exprès pour l'irriter et l'embêter.

S'il fallait reconnaître une qualité au jeune «prince», c'est qu'il était plutôt doué pour inventer de nouvelles punitions, il aimait expérimenter mais il avait également ses préférées, des infaillibles à tous les coups. Mais étant joueur, il attendrait, patiemment, qu'elle s'excuse. Ce n'est pas comme si la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire. Elle passait beaucoup de temps depuis ces dernières années à s'excuser, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas toujours le pourquoi mais l'habitude était là, encore. Donc, d'une voix brisée, tentant de mettre le plus de conviction possible, elle lui demanderait pardon.

S'il était convaincu, par jour de chance, elle n'aurait qu'une réprimande ou une gifle mais si c'était le cas contraire, tout était permis. Main, poing, pied, objet contondant, n'importe quoi pourrait effleurer son corps. Une fois qu'elle n'en pourrait plus et qu'elle le supplierait d'arrêter, ses coups de poings se transformeraient en douces caresses, sa langue les joindrait pansant les blessures infligées. Elle en aurait la nausée mais serrant ses dents, elle encaisserait.

Voilà ce qui l'attendait ce soir comme tous les autres soirs. Les journées et les nuits se répétaient inlassablement

Un jour peut-être…

Après avoir vidé sa seconde choppe, Sandor savait qu'il était tant pour lui de lever l'ancre pour rejoindre son petit trois pièces de Brooklyn. La journée avait été des plus pénibles, il méritait de se relaxer devant une abrutie de «série b» avant de s'endormir comme une masse sur son canapé bon marché. Il s'endormait souvent après la cinquième bouteille de bière et la moitié de son paquet de cigarettes light fumé.

Un billet de vingt dollars posé sur la table, sa veste de costume jetée négligemment sur son épaule, il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré mais lourd vers la sortie quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet. Il n'avait été qu'à peine secoué tandis que son «assaillant» avait perdu légèrement l'équilibre se rattrapant tant bien que mal à une chaise.

Un faible _«Je vous demande pardon Monsieur»_ lui parvint aux oreilles. Baissant les yeux, il reconnut la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. Celle-ci se figea quelques secondes avant de se mordiller discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Ce mordillement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du grand homme, il l'avait vu tellement de fois depuis que cette beauté du diable était rentrée dans le cercle très fermé de «Baratheon Compagny».

Il se rappelait encore le premier jour où il l'avait vue. Il l'avait trouvée directement jolie mais totalement inintéressante, le genre de personne qu'il tentait d'éviter comme la peste. Cette catégorie de gens dont la beauté est bien souvent égale à la stupidité ou à la méchanceté. Il avait eu cependant tord, son flaire l'avait trompé et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

La jeune femme avait toujours été polie et courtoise envers Sandor même quand celui-ci se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Il lui lançait bien souvent de vulgaires boutades dont il était le seul à en rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant de son point de vue, c'était juste que cela lui faisait du bien. La jolie petite chose ne le remettait jamais à sa place, elle lui souriait et tournait les talons. Elle devait simplement avoir peur du monstre qu'il était. Oui, cela devait être ça…

Il est vrai qu'au début Sansa le trouvait terriblement effrayant et n'osait le regarder dans les yeux en lui parlant. Ce n'était pas tant sa moitié de visage déchirée qui lui donnait des frissons, non, c'était plutôt ses yeux noirs, son regard impénétrable et perçant. Comme si un seul de ses regards pouvait la transpercer mille fois mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus vraiment apeurée. L'expérience lui avait apprit que la laideur pouvait bien se cacher derrière des visages parfaits, de même que la beauté d'âme pouvait être dissimulée…

Il avait été bon pour elle ou du moins gentil, une ou deux fois par le passé. L'avait-elle d'ailleurs déjà remercié?

La première fois, sa maladresse oblige, de grosses boîtes à archives en mains qui lui cachaient la vue, elle avait trébuché du haut de ses dix centimètres de talons en sortant de l'ascenseur. Les boîtes avaient volées dans tous les sens et un bras fort l'avait agrippée avant que son visage ne touche le sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri, on aurait pu croire que celui-ci était dû à la peur mais c'était à la douleur. Sandor reconnaissait se genre de gémissement entre mille, il en entendait tellement souvent quand il avait pour mission d'intimider quelques gros poissons en leur brisant un poignet ou un autre membre à sa convenance.

Il savait que sa poigne avait été certes ferme mais pas de quoi lui faire du mal. Il l'avait regardée sévèrement avant de jurer: _«Maudit enfer! Jeune fille êtes-vous faite de sucre?»_.

Elle avait blêmit se confondant en excuses tout en frictionnant doucement son bras meurtri. Il fut curieux. Ni d'un, ni de deux, il attrapait de nouveau son petit bras, le plus délicatement possible mais ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de le retirer. Remontant la manche de son chemisier, le satin blanc avait laissé place à des traces de doigts violacées. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se tut et l'aida à ramasser les quelques feuilles échappées des boites avant de lui tourner le dos et de vaquer à ses occupations. Elle le remerciait mentalement de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire, elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à un énième sarcasme.

De toute façon, Sandor Clegane s'en fichait bien de Sansa Stark et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver avec son prince charmant ou qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il se souviendrait toujours de ses prunelles bleu azur ce jour là, son regard était empreint de gêne et de peur comme si elle avait été attrapée entrain de faire quelque chose d'irrépréhensible. Il ne fallait tenter de le prendre pour un imbécile, elle ne s'était pas infligé ses odieuses marques toute seule.

La seconde fois, le garde du corps avait été directement spectateur de la violence de son patron. C'était pour une broutille, une putain de robe.

La jeune femme devait accompagner Joffrey à un gala de charité pour une association quelconque, la soirée était organisée par les Tyrell. C'était une famille ayant des parts et actions un peu partout dans la ville, c'était tout ce que Sansa connaissait d'eux et cela lui suffisait. Elle n'était pas friande des galas, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, trop de regards posés sur elle, des chuchotements ici et là qui racontaient à quel point elle avait de la chance de laissé bientôt tomber son nom pour celui de Baratheon.

Il avait été convenu qu'elle devait porter une longue robe rouge écarlate choisie par sa future belle-mère. La couleur devait soit disant la mettre en valeur et montrer sa beauté. La robe était certes jolie mais elle ne correspondait en rien à ses goûts, il y avait trop de froufrous. C'est pour cela qu'après l'avoir essayée et observée sous toutes les coutures, elle avait décidé de ne pas la porter. Une véritable folie en soit. Imaginez une jeune personne de vingt-cinq ans qui choisit, elle-même, ce qu'elle veut enfiler…

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de dompter sa chevelure quand son promis s'étant lassé de tambouriner à la porte et de beugler comme un animal décidait de lui laisser dix minutes et pas une de plus pour le rejoindre en bas dans leur hall.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait soupiré de soulagement en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle avait été rapide. Ils passeraient peut-être une bonne soirée après tout…

Erreur. Quand il aperçut sa compagne sortir de l'ascendeur légèrement moulée dans une robe d'un vert émeraude qui soit disant passant mettait le beau roux de ses cheveux en valeurs, il explosa.

Elle était pourtant magnifique. Même aux yeux du grand homme qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, appuyé près de la porte de service. Il l'aurait volontiers comparée à une de ces starlettes sur la croisette.

Ne s'attardant pas plus qu'il ne le fallait, le regard impassible de Sandor s'était posé sur son patron qui virait au rouge tomate. Il fut surpris par les braillements, typique d'un nouveau né, qu'il poussait.

Il avait du mal entendre… Tout cela pour un bout de tissu? Il ne comprendrait jamais ces riches, une vraie bande d'imbéciles.

Alors qu'il pensait que c'était encore un caprice de merde de Joffrey et qu'après cinq minutes, il finirait par l'affermé pour le bien de ses propres oreilles, il vu le garçon assener une gifle monumentale à sa douce avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui hurler de le suivre.

Sansa n'avait pas pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle avait été humiliée encore une fois et ce devant un des employés de son amant. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme défiguré pouffe de rire se moquant d'elle ou qu'il la regarde avec un certain dégoût mais il n'en fit rien.

Il s'était simplement approché d'elle en lui tendant un mouchoir, il lui fit remarquer qu'elle saignait légèrement de la lèvre et qu'elle n'aurait pas l'air convenable sur les photos si elle ne s'arrangeait pas un peu dans la voiture. Il demanderait au chauffeur de prendre le chemin le plus long pour qu'elle ait le temps de rattraper le fiasco de son visage. Puis, il s'en était allé rejoindre son patron qui trépignait déjà sur le siège arrière de la grosse berline.

Sandor rêvait, depuis ce jour là, de foutre son poing dans la figure de son patron et de lui montrer comme c'était aisé de s'attaquer à plus faible que soit.

Un jour peut-être…

_- «Ce n'est rien, inutile de vous excuser. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une chance de me faire mal»_ répondit l'homme d'un ton plus bourru qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un bon moment à se fixer en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout. C'était simplement deux personnes qui étaient venues boire un verre, séparément, après le boulot et qui s'étaient accidentellement cogné, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

_- «Je ferai bien d'y aller»_ lâcha subitement Sansa.

_- «Oui, moi aussi. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher avant de rater le diner»_ répliqua l'homme.

Après un bref signe de la tête, ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte. L'un s'en alla sur la gauche et l'autre sur la droite.

La jeune femme marchait d'un bon pas et malgré le col de son manteau bien relevé sur sa nuque, elle avait terriblement froid. On était en automne, la saison qu'elle détestait le plus, le mauvais temps se faisait ressentir. Les paysages étaient tristes à mourir et transpiraient une certaine mélancolie. Pour ne guère faciliter sa soirée, la pluie s'annonçait accompagnée de coups de tonnerre. Elle devait réellement être maudite par quelqu'un là haut.

Alors qu'elle tentait en vint d'accélérer le pas malgré ses chaussures inadaptées à la marche, un grand 4x4 dont la fenêtre était ouverte s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-_ «Je doute que Monsieur Baratheon soit heureux de voir un petit oiseau tout mouillé tremper son beau planché. Montez, je vais vous ramener»_

Sansa resta interdite quelques secondes, des gouttes de pluies parsemant son doux visage. Pourquoi voudrait-il la ramener? Allait-il monter avec elle et dire à Joffrey qu'il l'avait trouvée entrain de rêvasser dans un café à la place de s'affairer à lui préparer un repas après une journée de dur labeur…

_- «Ça vous évitera des problèmes »_ dit-il simplement, l'impatience trahissant sa voix.


	3. Winter is coming

**3. Winter is coming**

L'automne triste s'en était allé en prenant sur son passage le peu de couleur qui restait au paysage. Il avait laissé place à un hiver encore plus froid et morne. New-York n'était plus teinté que de gris. A une époque, Sansa appréciait cette saison, elle était même de loin sa préférée des quatre. Bien sûr, ça c'était avant. Avant quand elle pouvait encore faire de longues promenades interminables avec sa fratrie dans les bois entourant le domaine familiale des Stark. Ils se taquinaient toujours avec d'innombrables batailles de boules de neige. Arya était celle qui visait le mieux, jamais elle ne ratait sa cible, cible qui était bien souvent sa sœur ainée. Elle s'acharnait sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que sa victime abandonne, les cheveux trempés, la goutte au nez et un sourire franc aux lèvres. Après leurs longues promenades revigorantes, leur mère les attendait toujours avec une tasse de chocolat brulant accompagné de muffins tout droit sorti du four. Une odeur de chocolat embaumait le salon, ils se régalaient. Une autre époque, une autre ville, une autre vie...

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas et la jeune femme les redoutait. Plus les chants résonnaient dans les magasins, plus les enfants riaient, plus la crainte l'envahissait, une boule constante au ventre prête à exploser. Ces fêtes voulaient dire qu'elle allait revoir sa famille en chair et en os. Cela allait être plus compliqué de feindre la joie devant eux que par webcam à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. Elle se souvenait encore des mots de son futur beau-père, Robert Baratheon, lui annonçant que la fête de la nativité se ferait dans son imposant manoir. Ils devaient tous apprendre à se connaitre davantage avant le mariage "princier", après tout ils deviendraient bientôt tous une belle et grande famille. La poisse. Rien qu'à y repenser, Sansa en avait la nausée. Il devait être un tel imbécile pour croire qu'un seul instant qu'ils deviendraient une famille.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, au fond, elle n'avait aucun réel grief contre cet homme, elle le voyait très peu de toute manière. Il était toujours en voyage ici et là en Europe et les rares fois où il était en ville, il était plus qu'ivre. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, elle se surprenait même parfois à le comprendre voire même à éprouver une certaine compassion pour lui. Si elle avait dû partager sa vie avec Cersei, elle aussi se soulerait pour oublier cette tragédie. Non Robert était plutôt gentil, son seul réel défaut était d'avoir engendré une raclure. Parfois la jeune femme se demandait s'il était bien le père de son fiancé, il ne lui ressemblait en rien. Honnêtement, Tommen et Myrcella non plus physiquement parlant mais ils avaient hérité du caractère facile de leur père. Deux jeunes gens doux, épargnés sans doute par le maudit gène Lannister.

Que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, elle ne survivrait pas à ces deux maudits jours…

Sandor Clegane détestait Noël et c'était sans appel. La neige, le froid, les cadeaux, la joie,... Tout le rendait en colère et plus morose qu'à l'habitude. Tout n'était que pure hypocrisie et temps perdu. Il ne donnait aucun sens à cela. Pourquoi paraître aimable et généreux qu'une seule fois l'année, alors que le monde n'en restait pas moins de la merde. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui partager ces inepties. Il n'avait plus de famille, en théorie, et le seul Noël qui lui restait en mémoire et qu'il aurait voulu oublier était gravé à vie sur son visage. Non, il se devait de passer sa soirée comme chaque année devant un plateau tv acheté à la va-vite, de la dinde trop sèche et des haricots qui ne payaient pas de mine. Il ne dérogerait pas à la règle pour tout l'or du monde.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur sa seigneurie Baratheon junior qui avait décidé qu'il jouerait non seulement au garde du corps mais également au chauffeur cette année. Ce qui voulait dire attendre de longues heures dans la voiture à se geler les fesses, le temps que sa merde de patron soit assez ivre pour vouloir rentrer chez lui avec sa jolie fiancée.

L'homme bourru avait bien tenté de se sortir de cette impasse en lui demandant pourquoi ils ne restaient pas loger chez ses parents, pour profiter un maximum des joies familiales... _"Clegane, la réponse est simple"_ avait-il répondu. Il refusait de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec les Stark, ils n'étaient que des paysans à ses yeux, rien de plus rien de moins. _"Je suis persuadé que vous allez les détester aussi à la minute où vous allez les voir. Vous devrez d'ailleurs aller les chercher à l'aéroport. Mère va m'en vouloir de la laisser seule avec ces gens mais elle l'a bien mérité. Elle n'a même pas contesté l'idée saugrenue de mon père. Qu'elle se dépêtre de ce guêpier"_. Sandor n'avait même pas tenté de comprendre, il avait à son habitude grogné en guise de réponse, il s'en fichait après tout. Il était payé pour exécuter les ordres.

Le vingt-quatre décembre, il se posta donc comme un bon chien devant l'aéroport à attendre patiemment le débarquement des soit disant «paysans». Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir de son véhicule. Il fallait être honnête, il n'avait pas la tête à attendre devant la voiture en agitant un panneau ridicule où l'on pourrait lire de loin «Stark» en gros caractères vulgaires. Il avait encore sa dignité.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, pas des plus jolies d'ailleurs, il repéra dans son rétroviseur un petit groupe de personnes qui regardait dans sa direction. Il y avait un homme plutôt grand, d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années qui portait de petits bagages. A ses côtés, une dame aux longs cheveux auburn. Elle ressemblait étrangement au petit oiseau avec certes quelques années de plus mais avec ce même port de tête, celui d'une grande dame. Elle poussait un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant qui semblait rire aux pitreries de ses frères.

Sandor se décida à déplier ses longues jambes et à s'extirper de la voiture, son air froid habituel collé au visage. Il fut accueilli d'un grand «_bonjour_» collectif et d'un «J_oyeuses Fêtes_».

_- «Monsieur Stark»_ salua-t-il poliment.

_- «J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, le vol a pris du retard…»_.

_- «Aucune importance. Vous deviez être plus nombreux.»_

_- «Oh, mon fils ainé, Rob, et son épouse n'ont pas su se déplacer, ils vont être parents et ils avaient peur que le voyage soit trop épuisant». _Répondit Cathelyn Stark.

Oh, ils avaient peur que le voyage soit trop épuisant? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre sérieusement? Il n'avait pas posé de question, il n'avait rien demandé! Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. L'homme attrapa rapidement les bagages pour les mettre sans ménagement dans le coffre.

Il pesta quand il dut essayer de rentrer, non sans abimer la carrosserie de la berline, la chaise roulante du jeune Bran. Il pesta quand il entendit les discussions animées et non moins stériles à ses yeux qui s'échappaient de l'arrière de la voiture. Il pesta quand le plus jeune frère lui demanda s'il avait fait la guerre en vue de ses cicatrices. Il pesta quand la jeune femme, qu'il croyait être un jeune homme soit disant passant, lui demanda d'allumer la radio. Il pesta quand la famille massacra en cœur la chanson qui passait à ce moment-là sur les ondes. «Noël dans ton cœur» ou une autre merde dans ce genre.

Que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, il ne survivrait pas à ces deux maudits jours…

Comme prévu, il conduit tout ce petit monde au grand manoir familial des Baratheon. Les grilles s'ouvrèrent pour laisser place à une bâtisse qui était admirablement grande autant que les jardins qu'elle surplombait. On se serait cru dans une autre époque, celle des capes et épées. Tout était si calme, si beau, il ne manquait plus que de la neige pour se croire devant une carte postale. Il était à peine croyable qu'on puisse voir une telle demeure à quelques kilomètres à peine des bruits incessants, des tours de bétons et de la pollution de la grande ville. Oui, c'était un merveilleux spectacle aux yeux de tous sauf d'un. Sandor Clegane ne voyait qu'une montagne de grosses pierres grises agrémentées d'une ou deux fantaisies. Du tape à l'œil, du luxe, de la soit disant beauté qui n'était présente que pour cacher la les scandales et la laideur d'âmes de ses propriétaires.

Oui, il en avait vu des choses par inadvertance dans cette maison. Robert au bord de l'évanouissement ramenant des putains à peine majeur dans le lit conjugal. Cersei manigancent avec son frère ou son père, elle était d'ailleurs bien trop proche de son frère aux yeux de l'homme. Des bouts de verres brisés, du sang sur la moquette blanche, le décès prématuré de la chatte de Tommen retrouvée éventrée près de la piscine… Il était rôdé pour les saloperies de cette maison et de ses occupants.

A l'entrée de la maison attendait une jeune femme à peine vêtue d'un petit pull en coton et d'un vieux jeans, elle semblait mortifiée avec ses petits bras recroquevillés autour de son corps sans doute à cause du froid... Elle fut rapidement réchauffée par les embrassades de ses parents et les accolades de ses frères. Il n'y avait que sa sœur qui était restée quelque peu en retrait, l'observant les sourcils froncés avant de se faire pousser par son père pour saluer son ainée.

Sansa Stark, s'était préparé mentalement des dizaines de fois à ces retrouvailles. Tout se passerait bien, il lui suffisait d'être naturel et de sourire. Elle les sera chacun à leur tour, en s'attardant peut-être un peu de trop sur sa mère. Une intense chaleur la pénétrait. Elle ne pouvait s'attarder plus car les larmes menaçaient de franchir ses beaux yeux. Sa petite voix intérieure s'époumonait, criait: _«Maman, Papa, ramenez-moi à la maison s'il vous plait»_.

- _«Je vois que la jolie petite colombe était impatiente de revoir sa famille et de l'embrasser. Elle n'a pas pu attendre la petite sauterie de ce soir»_. Intervint tout sourire la maitresse de maison qui n'avait pas manqué une seule miette de ces retrouvailles. Son ton se voulait amicale voire maternelle mais il sonnait plus comme une insulte pour sa futur belle-fille.

_- «Oui, vous m'aviez manqué bien que je ne sois pas à plaindre. Cersei est comme une deuxième mère, si prévenante et douce. Je dois vous laisser, il me faut me préparer. Joffrey va être si heureux de voir revoir!»_

_- «Et nous donc !»_ lâcha ironiquement sa petite sœur.

Arya Stark n'avait vu son futur beau-frère que deux fois dans sa vie et cela lui avait suffit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de semaines ou de mois pour se faire une opinion sur quelqu'un. Elle s'était félicitée de voir clair dans le jeune homme. Joffrey lui était tout de suite apparut comme un petit vantard prétentieux qui était autant dénué d'intérêt que de sens. Leur première rencontre s'était soldée par une virulente dispute. Il avait osé dire que la place d'une femme était à la maison et non en Irak sur le front. Jon avait tenté de calmer les choses comme il le pouvait et avait supplié sa sœur de se tenir correctement pour leur première permission depuis des mois. Oh, Jon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer. Il avait toujours été son préféré, il était si doux et courageux. Il était un homme de valeur, il savait quel honneur c'était de se battre, de risquer sa vie jour après jour pour protéger son pays. La base manquant de personnel, il avait décidé de rester faisant promettre à sa sœur d'embrasser tout le monde.

Sansa embrassa une dernière fois ses parents et monta à l'arrière de la voiture. On aurait dit une autre personne. Son sourire s'était envolé laissant place à visage recouvert de tristesse. Elle demanda à son chauffeur d'un jour s'il voulait bien couper la radio se plaignant d'une soudaine migraine. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans brocher, c'était une véritable délivrance. Ils roulèrent quelques temps avant d'être coincé dans les embouteillages.

-_ «Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortie. Mais la gamine, elle n'est pas dupe»._

La jeune femme feinta de ne pas comprendre ce dont il voulait parler et s'enfonça davantage dans son siège. L'homme était tellement difficile à comprendre. Il était la plupart du temps grossier et taquin mais parfois, il semblait différent comme touché une fraction de seconde par ce qui pouvait l'entourer avant de reprendre son masque. Il ressemblait étrangement à Arya. Ils étaient comme des spectateurs extérieurs. Observant le monde mais n'y prenant par que très rarement. Ils voyaient toujours tout et ne disaient que rarement quelque chose.

-_ «Je… Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai pas remercié pour l'autre jour»_. Ni ceux d'avant…

- « … »

-_ «Quand vous m'avez ramenée à la maison, il pleuvait et… »_ tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_- «Je m'en souviens. Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier mademoiselle Stark, je n'ai rien fait de plus qu'aujourd'hui»_ répondit-il sèchement.

- _«Quoi qu'il en soit, merci. Et, c'est Sansa, s'il vous plait»_.


End file.
